Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 3b
Nieuwe Tijdinghe Van sHertogenbossche hoe dat die Soldaeten aldaer, onder t’beleyt van Cappiteyn Dierick, het Marckt-schip van Gorcum hebben ghenomen (New Tidings of 's-Hertogenbosch, how the Soldiers there under Captain Dierick took the market ship of Gorcum) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 7 January 1622 Summary 's-Hertogenbosch, 18 December 1621 *While the captain of the warship on the Maas was dining with the governor of Crevecoeur, on 13 December, 6 sloops with soldiers from 's-Hertogenbosch, commanded by Captain Dierick, took over the substitute patrol ship and collected revenue from all the river shipping. They 'confiscated' the market ship of Gorcum, richly laden with a cargo of cheese, oil, beer, brandywine, etc., and brought it into ’s-Hertogenbosch. 1218 Amsterdam, 15 December 1621 *News has come that the Spaniards have captured 2 more ships sailing to Levant with linen, each worth £100,000; of 20 ships lately sailed out, 10 were heading for West Indies, but have returned with nothing. 1215 Prague, December 1621 *Busy arming to resist Bethlen Gabor. *Elector of Saxony left Breslau to arm himself against Gabor. *Hungarian princes begin to suspect Gabor, his poisoning of princes and alliance with Turks; changes may be expected in Hungary. Hungary, Gabor and Frederick of the Palatinate now cursed throughout these countries, as are the Pure Calvinist Brethren. 1200 Mainz, 15 December 1621 *Halberstadt requested border passage from officers of Elector of Mainz, and abused it to take possession of Amoeneburg; 'Calvinist Bishop' had been at school in the Dutch army. 1215 Seville, 16 December 1621 *News that sea war against Dutch to be intensified. Over 60 galleons being equipped; to pass Straits of Gibralatar this year, Dutch would need 300 well-appointed warships. Money should not be lacking if orders properly followed; fleet came in richly laden, thank God. 1216 Amsterdam, 25 December 1621 *News from Spain of the Silver Fleet and naval preparations. *Suspicion of the Transylvanian* disturbing, but hopes pinned on English ‘Negotiation’. Also worries about Spinola's* blockade and effect of frost on garrisons; trade slack, taxes raised. 1225 Rome, 30 November 1621 *On Monday Rev. Sir Vulpio Datarino was ordered by his Holiness to take new Bull of the Conclave round for cardinals’ signatures. *On the same day, congregation of deputed cardinals met in palace of cardinal Bandino to discuss Dispensation for Spanish Match. *On Tuesday the pope in consistory gave a cardinal's hat to Cardinal of Zolleren *Confirmation from Messina that General Leiua took 5 Turkish ships with Catholic Fleet, 3 of which have been brought into Messina richly laden. Leiua now with Fleet off the channel of Constantinople, awaiting grain ships. 1130 end matter information lacking Transcription Front page :::Ianuarius 1622 3 :::Nieuwe Tijdinghe Van sHertogenbossche hoe dat die Soldaeten aldaer, onder t’beleyt van Cappiteyn Dierick, het Marckt-schip van Gorcum hebben ghenomen, ter wijlen den Capiteyn vanden Geusen Oorlochsman, by den Gouverneur vande Schansse Creveceur te gast was. Met nog andere Tijdinghen uut Amsterdam in Holllandt. :::Eerst Gedruct den 11. Januarij 1622. :::woodcut: fort and boat :::T'Hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven, op de Lombaerde veste, inde Gulde Sonne content lacking Bibliographical information Sig. C4; 8 pp. Category:History of news 16220111 Category:Printed on 11 January 1622 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven